Family life of Bones
by loveprincess2
Summary: My take of what happened after Seely was shot. First chapter is fixed. I did not save my proofreading this was an oversight and I am sorry that it was hard to read. I loved all your reviews.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters of the show. I do however own new ideas, new plots, and new characters. Please review.

Timeline: Right after the last scene in the Wannabe in the weeds. One difference Tempe and Seely have been together since the trial which was seven bonths earlier. Also Russ is an undercover cop the only ones who know this is Seely, Tempe, and Amy.

note: I do not remember the girls' name. If anyone knows tell me in the reviews please. So i will call the oldest Carrie and the youngest Maria for time being.

Russ was sitting down to have dinner with his family when the phone rang. He glared at it briefly realizing that the person calling was quite determined to get a hold of him. Amy looks at him softly as she gets up to answer it. Russ stopped her with a hand onto her wrist, "Don't, it can wait. If it is important they can call my cell." As Amy nods her head with a quiet understanding Russ's cell rings. Russ mutters a curse as he gets up and answers it.

There was only a few people who had his cell number in fact just three people, his dad, his sister, and Seeley Booth. "This better be good, we were about to eat dinner." Russ, snaps into the phone annoyed. He draws in a breath as he closes his eyes. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll have Amy call. Try to calm her down the best you can, Angela." Russ shuts the cell and throws it at his wife as he grabs Maria and puts her shoes on her. "Call Dad tell him to meet us at the hospital. Put your shoes on Carrie and let's go."

Amy grabs the basket of rolls from the table she had just set and makes sure the oven is off as she runs out the door behind her husband and children calling her father-in-law as they drive out of the driveway not realizing that she didn't shut the door until she hears Carrie telling that to Russ. Russ backs up quickly and motions for Carrie to go shut it. Amy looks at Russ and asks, "Which Hospital and whats wrong?" " St. Judes, Seely shot, Tempy going crazy." She repeats the info to her father-in-law. They quickly come up to the parking lot of the hospital. Russ flies out and grabs Maria as he flies into the hospital looking back briefly to see that Amy and Carrie was coming. He runs into Hodgeins who quickly takes the girl from his arms and points to the waiting area for surgery. Amy and Carrie, are headed in when they see Max. The three are about to enter together when they hear a woman behind them"Parker, don't run off, you can't cross the road without me. Just as they hear a car coming. Max darts into the road that the child has stepped into and quickly carrys him to safety. Rebbecca cross a minute later and enter the hospital finding Parker in Hodgins' arms and Maria in Max's with Carrie beside them. Hodgeins again points to the waiting room for surgery as he speaks . "He's in surgery, Rebbecca. I thought Max and I would take the kids down to the Cafeteria grab a bite and have a talk about running out into the road." Rebbecca smiles softly and says, "Thank you."

Russ is sitting on the couch with Tempe who is balling. He is talking to her softly when Rebbecca reaches the room. Rebbecca can see blood stains on Tempe's clothes and hands and sighs. Angela, Cam, and Amy are looking worried and upset in the corner. Rebbecca sees a nurse come towrd them. The nurse hollers out Mr. Booths family. Rebbecca takes a deep breath motions to Cam, Angela, and Amy and says "here" as she walks toward Russ and Tempe on the couch.

The nurse who has not been in the Surgery waiting area takes a long look at the family. The very large and well dressed family. "I just want to let you know that the ER called and they are in. They think it will take about an hour. I will let you know." The nurse turns to leave all the while shaking her head as two men come in with three kids and food. She pauses and looks at the kids as she mutters "What a selfish, selfish man. get himself shot for what money, pride, and prestige." Russ who is not in the best of moods frowns and whispers softly into Tempe's ear, he gives her to the closest person, Rebbecca. Russ gets right in the woman's face as he points a finger at her. " Now, you listen here. That man is the most selfless person I know. He took that bullet because his crazy stalker wanted to kill my baby sister because of his devotion to her. He stepped out into the line of fire to make sure she was Okay. He is a great friend, and absolutely devoted to those who he loves. I don't only trust him with My own life, My Wife's life, My Sister's life, but My Kids' lives. He would do anything to keep my family safe. He has took bullets and been blown up protecting my sister. He doesn't only protect my family and friends but because of men like Seely your family is a little safer, so I suggest you back the hell off and leave us alone. Because even though none of us here wants Seely to change, doesn't mean that we get use to this, so go back to your desk and let us be before you upset my pregnant wife, my pregnant sister, my children and future nephew and his pregnant mother because if you do I will not be the only one jumping down your damn neck." Russ glares at the woman once more as he goes and grabs a table to put the food on. The woman swallows.

Note: We will stop the chapter here. Oh, by the way Russ is the only one who knows that all three women are pregnant. There will more info later.


End file.
